the silent piano
by Kit Brightside
Summary: sometimes, you can't fix everything when you find out you were wrong. sometimes, people don't find out you're hurting. and sometimes, people don't look past what they've been told. song: mad world, by gary jules


_'Everyone sees who I appear to be but only a few know the real me. You only see what I choose to show. There's so much behind my smile you just don't know.'_

_Unknown_

The silent piano

Draco was playing the piano; it was dusty, as if it hadn't been touched in years. He was singing softly, his voice sad.

He didn't know, or perhaps wasn't listening to the ruckus going on behind the doors leading into the room.

"**All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces…"**

People were cheering, yelling, dancing even, without a care in the world. The war wasn't on their minds. The cold outside was creeping in, and even though he was shivering, he kept playing, his voice wavering a little.

"**Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere…"**

There were thumps of people running around, trying to enjoy Christmas as much as they could even if they weren't allowed to leave the castle. No one bothered him in the little room; no one would look at the small door twice. No one really cared if Draco was there anyway; it wasn't a secret that no one liked him.

"**Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression…"**

Some people cried because, even though they were safe here, their family was at home, possibly dead. Draco's face gave away nothing as the song played on, his voice almost drowned out in the noise from the party just above his head.

"**Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow…"**

His vision blurred as tears ran down his face, he knew his family didn't care if he survived the war, he already told them he didn't want to be on the dark side. They had glared at him and told him he was no longer their son.

"**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kind of sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had…"**

Though he had gone to the side of light, he didn't get away before the damage was done. he had seen things that haunt his nightmares, the best ones being where he ended up dead.

"**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very… mad world… mad world…"**

Even though the headmaster had told Draco to tell him or the teachers anything, because they were there for the students. It didn't stop him from feeling like he was only told that because they wanted info on the death eaters. And he knew, even if they won against the dark lord, someone would take his place. Someone else would rise up and try to take over the wizarding world; it just went on and on. It was mad, and something Draco wished he wasn't a part of.

"**Children waiting for the day they feel good… happy birthday, happy birthday…"**

No one really knew that Draco's birthday was a week before Christmas; everyone thought that the extra presents were just because his parents spoiled him. They were all giving him superior looks, because his family had abandoned him and he didn't have anyone to hide behind anymore. Still, the song played on; in such sad tones that it almost sounded like the piano was sad.

"**And I feel the way that every child should, sit and listen, sit and listen…"**

He was sure that he was like every child, wanted to please his parents. He listened to his father, but he was never good enough.

"**Went to school and I was very nervous… no one knew me, no one knew me…"**

No one really knew Draco. No one knew he liked to draw, or that he'd rather be a chaser then a seeker. But everyone thought they knew everything about him because they knew his father. Even when he went to school and was nervous about making a good first impression, he'd found that his father had already taken care of that for him.

"**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson… look right though me, look right though me…"**

Even the teachers would look at him as if he was his father. If he asked something, it was taken the wrong way, and in the end he gave up on trying to be good, and just did what they thought he would.

"**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had…"**

The tears running down his face were freezing as they hit the ground. He seemed to be deaf to the laughter as it turned into screams of terror. Joyous dance turned into people running around in panic. And as the death eaters killed and rampaged though the castle, he played on, sang on, and cried as if nothing was going on behind the door.

"**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take."**

He didn't move when the door behind him opened, didn't look to see who it was. All he cared about was playing the piano. _"avada kadavra!"_ the piano played no more, leaving behind an empty silence filled by an echo of screams from above.

**When people run in circles it's a very, very… mad world… mad world… enlarging your world… mad world…**

A list of people had been posted in the daily prophet of people who had died during the Hogwarts attack. The castle that had once been so safe was now being run by death eaters. The list had the names of friends and family, and almost everyone was cried over, missed, loved… all, except one. A kid who was the son of a death eater, a sltherin, who liked to draw, would rather be a chaser, who had a birthday a week before Christmas and apparently, played the piano…

_**The end.**_

**_A.N._**

**_i know his birthday is off, but i don't really care. so, review if you want, if you don't like it and only want to flame don't even bother. enjoy your days! ^-^ :D_**


End file.
